little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Binding Staff Part 1
Binding Staff Par 1 is the fourth chapter of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Character Appearance Summary The Discovery A middle-aged witch is operating a control panel in what appeared to be an abandoned fortress sat near the shoreline. She dressed with green mechanic coat over a grey robe, leather gloves, and thick black boots. She also has a pair of yellow eyes, silver hair, and black witch hat. The witch is constructing some sort of mechanical constructs with assistance of a number of clockwork drones, cloaked figures with mask out of deer skull, and mechanical arms operated with her control panel. Her name is Helviti, a former witch-blacksmith of Thapoli who had switched allegiance to Naglfar and responsible for assisting them attacking Thapoli. Just then, Elder Erik entered her lab, with Helviti greets him whilst still focus on her work, "Mistress Hel must be displeased, wasn't she? Humiliated by the very child who had restored Yggdrasil and even never touch Fire Valkyrie Armor." "Oh, shut up!", Erik scoffed. "I heard you just come up with the plan to take down those brats and retrieve those Valkyrie Gauntlets!" "That's true, but as it turns out, we no longer need those gauntlets to even our odds against our enemies", Helviti said, surprising Erik. "My apprentice had salvaged a copy of Elemental Valkyrie Armor's schematics during our recent siege at Thapoli just as their witch-blacksmiths attempted to dispose them. It's a shame she only managed to retrieve half of them, but thanks to it, we have everything we need to destroy our enemies. In fact, I have worked on creating our own powers based on them, which will strike fear in the hearts of those new Valkyries." The news slightly delighted Elder Erik. "It's good to hear it, but I hoped they're as good as you said." "They do, but regrettably, we only allowed to create a few of those armors considering our mistress resented the fact that they are created from materials refined from parts of her father. In spite of this, their powers are promising", Helviti reassured. "I can tell you also here to tell me a piece of the key for our god's prison had been found at Blytonbury, was it?" "How did you know that?", startled Erik. "Because Master Surt was there when it was found", Helviti grins. "And it's just the matter of time before Luna Nova and Thapoli make their move to retrieve it. When they do, we will be there." ---- "Extra! Extra! "Mysterious Object Uncovered at Construction Site!"" Meanwhile, during the lunchtime at Luna Nova, Wangari spreads the newspaper at the canteen. The highlighted article is about discovery of mysterious object at Blytonbury. According to the reports, the construction workers unearthed some sort of old stone altar that held a runic staff in a freak accident. One of the workers also reported to suffer minor injuries, implied to be result of triggering some kind of booby trap. The authorities had secured the area to prevent future incidents and investigate how the altar had been there in the first place. "Just few blocks from Last Wednesday Society? What do you think it is, Lotte?", Akko wondered. "I don't know. They said it was some kind of stone altar with a staff locked on it, and it seemed they had been buried from long time ago", Lotte said. "Now I remember. Blytonbury has a fair of magical history in it. Even so, not all of its history were good ones. Few days ago, I heard proprietor of magic item café discussing a rumor where a group of witches from northern lands sealed a staff of power somewhere in the town long time ago. It was said that a terrible disaster will fall upon the world if it ever fell into wrong hands, as the staff was part of the key to imprison an ultimate evil." "An ultimate evil?", Akko wondered. "A Jotunn, God of Destruction", Lotte explained. "It was defeated by Nine Olde Witches, but not completely destroyed. So, they and their followers sealed the evil god away, with the staff being part of the key to unlock its seal. I hope the one in the news isn't that staff." "Jotunn?", Akko wondered. "They are known as giants from Norse mythology, but that was everyone mistaken", Sucy said. "Jotnar are NOT giants. They are transcendent entities placated by Vikings in the past. Some of them more like a monstrous beast, and they demand human sacrifices from those who worship them. If the sacrifice is a witch, Jotnar will consume them in more horrifying manner than normal humans. They sucked away her magic power, hanging her on the tree, take turns nibbling on her innards, and let maggots eat away the rest." "That's disgusting! I lost my appetite because of you, Sucy", Akko scowled. "Even if it's true, that's not how the sacrifice looked like, Sucy." The three friends turn around, and sees Diana standing behind Akko with her usual stoic expression. Normally the prodigy is accompanied by her fellow blue team members Hannah and Barbara whenever she goes, but this time, she is alone. "Diana?", Akko wondered. "What is it?" "Headmistress Holbrook require your immediate presence at her office", Diana said. "Do you three still have your new armbands with you?" Akko stared at her for a moment, then realized what the prodigy meant. They and Ursula had agreed to address their Valkyrie Gauntlets as armbands at an earlier date, in order to keep it secret. "Yes, we do", Akko nodded. "Good. Let's not keep her waiting then", Diana nodded before gestured the red team to follow her. The red team and Diana pushed open Principal Holbrooke's office door. The principal herself is speaking with a young man with formal suit, Newt, and Professor Ursula. They seemed to have important conversation. "So it finally come to their attention?", Headmistress Holbrooke said. "I'm afraid so", the young man nodded somberly."Judging from their attack patterns, it appears they looking for some sort of peculiar artifacts and we suspected the one that discovered at Blytonbury on the other day might be what they looking for." "A-Andrew?!", Akko yelped upon recognizing the young man. "What are you... I mean, what brings you here?" "This is the reason why Headmistress Holbrooke summoned us", Diana explained. "We just received the news from British government that Naglfar had made their presence known to the public through series of attacks. And Andrew is here as their representative." "Really? That's so cool!", Akko commented. "That's right", Andrew confirmed, before turned on Holbrooke and continues. "We at first thought of them as a mere group of terrorists and thieves until recent reports revealed that they use magic in their attacks. That, and the fact we never facing this kind of threat become reason why the government had come to agreement that enlisting assistance from witches is the best way to deal them." "Which is includes us?", Holbrooke guessed. "Yes. But in condition where collaboration between us and this group's true nature kept secret from public in order to prevent panic. It's up to you how would you deal this threat. We will do our part as well." Headmistress Holbrooke, Newt, and Ursula exchange a look for a moment. After a moment, Holbrooke nods, "We will help you." "Good. With this, I have concluded my business here", Andrew said. "I will let them know Luna Nova have accepted our request. Now if you excuse me." Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Fan Fictions